


Melting Snow Always Means Spring

by Jv_chara



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Childhood Sweethearts, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jv_chara/pseuds/Jv_chara
Summary: Seasons come and go.But a sunflower will always look towards the sun.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111
Collections: Secret Santa.





	Melting Snow Always Means Spring

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY I AM SO LATE :(((( 
> 
> I HOPE YOU HAD A GREAT CHRISTMAS : D

-x-   
Spring

Today was the best day of Wilbur’s life. 

The boy with blonde hair covering his eyes and a white mask looked at the letter curiously and made Wilbur's chest feel a mix of anxiety and excitement.

There was a park that Wilbur and his family always went,to do what usual dysfunctional family things do.

Wilbur remembered the boy on the bench,he was always alone and had long blond hair that covered his eyes and always wore a face mask. It was Spring when he first saw the boy.WIlbur would see him every time they went,always alone and always wearing a thin green sweater.Wilbur would tried to walk up and talk to him but he always ran away at the sight of him.It became a constant ritual whenever they went to the park.

Techno would always joke on how Wilbur is always scaring off people and Phil would give advice.

“How do you befriend someone who is scared of you? Wilbur you can’t even scare a mouse,the boy is just shy” 

“How about giving him a letter first? Just leave it on the bench and wait until the boy comes” 

Wilbur thought it was stupid,but gave it a try anyways.

Wilbur remembered standing behind a tree and scaring off people who even dared to sit on the bench,yelling to what seemed to be nonsense. 

He waited for what it seemed like hours (well for a 10 year old it was probably like 20 minutes|.

He waited until he finally saw the boy.

The boy when finished reading it looked at WIlbur and this was the very first time he ever saw his eyes.

“Hey! Your eyes are really pretty!”

-x- 

Dream didn’t have no one waiting for him at home,and no one cared if he was gone. 

Dream was new to the town,having only his foster family at the time. 

They were better than the previous but he wasn't cared for as he was their own.

He would just sit and stared,he liked watching people walk by. 

It was all calming before a brunette with round glasses came by and started to yell. 

He came in like a rocket,yelling and charging and Clay for a moment thought that the random boy just hated him. 

He would make sure to run away at the sight of him,he doesn't want to be a bother.

It wasn’t until a particularly rough day he decided to sit on the bench without looking to see if the brunette boy was there.

And he was met with a letter.

He didn’t know what do with this,on the outside of the envelope he read (in a somewhat readable writing) “From WIlbur To You,the green one”

He looked at it before ripping it gently to read it. 

“HI! My name is Wilbur! 

Please don’t run away. I want to be your friend! 

:D” 

He looked around before spotting the brunette,the boy who he now knows as WIlbur looked at him excitedly and before Dream could say anything,

“Your eyes are really pretty!” 

“I hope we become great friends! I have so much I wanna show you!” Wilbur said exactly before grabbing his hand and pulling him around.

Dream just stayed frozen up and complied with the energetic boy. 

But Dream ended melting and felt at comfort with the boy. 

And he felt himself feel a type of warmness in his chest. 

And this was the first time he met someone that did that. 

It may have been the last time,but it was first.

-x- 

“Dream!” 

“Wilbur!” 

The two clashed into a tight hug,a ritual they did every time they met at the park.It has only been a year since they met but there was a big improvement to their friendship.

Dream now caught up to Wilbur’s fast paced games and Wilbur would be able to stay quiet for a few seconds of a time. 

Wilbur grabbed Clay’s hand like always and they would run until they got to a new destination or whatever thing WIlbur found interesting.

Today was a particularly overweight pigeon. 

“Look at it! I bet it ate a baby!” Wilbur would exclaim pointing dramatically at the bird as it moved back forth eating bread crumbs.

“Maybe it ate tommy?” 

“Maybe I think Tommy is a bit too annoying to taste any good!” Wilbur said with a serserus tone. 

Dream laughed as it was the funniest thing in the world and Wilbur made a discovery. 

“Dream,Can i see your smile?” 

Wilbur had known Dream for a year now,but has never seen his face. 

Even when he would see him at school,he never showed his face. 

The blond would look at him for a while answering.

“I-i don’t know Wilbur,my smile is really ugly and has these dumb scars things that make me look like a monster”

Wilbur shoved his hands on Dream’s shoulders before looking at him seriously.

“Dream,you're really pretty! And I bet your smile is 10x as pretty!” Wilbur noticed the bright blushing forming on his face. 

“Okay but I warned you” Wilbur looked Dream with great interest as he removed his mask.

And Wilbur eyes widened. 

-x- 

Dream saw as his friend's eyes widened and jaw dropped. 

He didn’t want to be scared of his only friend! 

He knew how ugly his face scars were and he knew how much people despised it. 

(He knew it because of how much his foster family forced him to wear the mask around them)

So when he saw his friends eyes whidden,he was scared.

“I’m so sorry if I scared you! I-l’l” Dream scrambled to put his mask back on before Wilbur put his hands on his and looked deeply at Dream.

“Your beautiful” 

“I;m going to marry you,” Wilbur said lastly and Clay felt like was going to faint. 

“Wh-why? I’m not beautiful” He could only muttered out

“Yes you are! And I told my dad that when i see someone beautiful i am going to marry them!” WIlbur said proudly.

The first time Dream ever smiled so widely.

And so did Wilbur.

-x-  
Summer 

Summer always felt short and in a way it is. 

Dream and WIlbur did what they always did but this time it was more endless. 

They were able to run,jump and just do things endlessly until Phil would call WIlbur home (and even so,Dream would stay over some nights though techno was never pleased with the blondes presence). 

It was next year,the duo being 11 now.Wilbur and Dream met again in the park but this time Wilbur brought these large sun shaped flowers and shoved them at Dream. 

“My dad said that sunflowers look towards the sun”

“Your smile reminds me of a sunflower!” 

Dream blushed a light pink before giving a small smile.

“If i am a sunflower,you are my sun” The words somehow came out flawlessly but both Dream and WIlbur flushed in a red.

“I’m happy to always be your sun” Wilbur said with a hint of shyness but with the most confident smile you think of. 

-x-  
Fall

It was towards the end of summer and the beginning of autumn of their eighth year when Phil got into an accident.

The accident left with a coin flip,with one side with the reaper and the other with life.

This was the first time Clay has ever seen Wilbur with no brightness. 

The glow was gone and all there was a shell. 

Instead of running,they stood in place.

Instead of laughing. 

They were crying.

Wilbur had run away and now he just held onto clay.

He held onto Clay as tightly as he could. 

“Clay?” 

“Hm?”

“Don’t leave me” 

“I promise i won’t” He pulled away from the hug and stared deeply at Wilbur.

“I promise,a flower can’t live without the sun,right?”

Wilbur smiled flared up as he stared at Dream

“Right!” 

Phil’s coin landed on death later that month.  
-x-  
Winter 

His chest burned in pain,as he just stared at the green sweater blonde in front of him.

“What” 

“Someone is going to adopt me,so i am not going to live here anymore” 

Wilbur’s mind went fuzzy,he stared back at the blonde and stood up from their bench and left walking. 

“Wilbur-” 

“Don’t touch me” 

“I’m so sorry Wilbur but-” 

“I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE” 

The started to sprout front the corner of his eyes,the anger overpowering any sadness. 

“I don’t need you”

“Wilbur i’m sorry-”

“No,just leave me alone” 

“You fucking freak” Wilbur muttered but it was loud enough to Clay to hear.

It was said in anger. 

But it left someone with tears.

Wilbur ran,and left the emerald eye crying. 

Crying as the snow fell to cover any tracks left behind. 

Any tracks of tears or steps. 

-x-

Dream kept waiting.

He kept waiting for Wilbur on the bench.

But the brunette never came. 

Dream clutched the small box in his arms closer,he knew Wilbur wasn't going to come. 

He sat there for what it seemed like hours,hoping for the brunette to come around,yell his name.

For them to run around. 

Talk.

Everything that made Dream feel loved. 

Now he sits alone.

Dream was tiring. 

“He's not coming is he?” It came off as a whisper

A warm hand landed on my shoulder.

“I’m so sorry Dream” The sheep hybrid said,her eyes looking resourceful.

“It's okay, we don’t mind waiting a little longer,” The other woman said.

Dream had met Puffy and Nikii a few times now.

They are nice. 

Dream wished he could tell WIlbur this,he always told Dream how nice it is to have a family.

He wished he could tell WIlbur how he is also going to have a little brother. 

But he can’t now.

“We could go now,he is not coming” 

He left the box. 

And never looked back

-x- 

Wilbur ran,he ran faster than he ever ran before. 

Hoping

Pleading 

But was only left with the feeling of emptiness. 

The bench was bare. 

There was nothing but a red and blue box. 

The small letter 

“From Dream 

To The Sun”

He opened it and it had a yellow scarf,it was thick and had lyric symbols twirling around it.

It was warm.

Unlike everything right now 

Wilbur never felt so cold.

And he thought he was supposed to be the sun.

-x-   
Spring 

“You son of bitch! I swear they are real!” The younger blond boy yelled as the older brunette laughed it off

“Oh?”Wilbur said in a oh so fake innocent voice. 

“I’m telling you! They are as real as your stupid face!” 

“Whatever keeps you going” Wilbur said as he walked faster and pushed the blue hat on the blonde’s head down. 

“Hey!” 

It's been far too long since WIlbur actually walked around the park. 

“It looks the same as it always does,” Wilbur whispered to himself, “Where did you say you're going to meet Tubbo and Purpled?” 

“I told them somewhere around the park,”Tommy said,looking at his phone for any messages.

“Hey how about over there! The snow is melting over there” Tommy pointed at a empty bench under a tree 

“Alright,let's wait for your imaginary friends to come around-” 

“Shut up! I’ll show you they are real!” 

WIlbur chuckled as they both felt in a comforting silence. 

Wilbur knew Tommy was right,just messing with the blonde is always fun.

He observed around the park,he wasn’t lying how long it has been since he has been at the park. 

The snow was melting as spring was around the corner,but he couldn't help still feel cold.  
He pushed up his scarf,causing his breath to make fog on his round glasses.

Whenever he sees the park,he feels like a puzzle piece missing a park. 

He remembers of a blonde boy he met one spring.

One that brought him so much joy. 

And one who he caused pain too.

“I wonder what he is doing now” He whispered as he looked unto the sky to see nothing but grey.

“Hm?Talking to yourself? And you call me crazy”

“No,I call you insane,” Wilbur said, smacking the younger boy behind the head. “A borderline psycho-” 

He was met with a snowball and a grining little shit that he calls a brother.

“Oh you done it you” 

-x-  
“Dream hurry! We're going to be late!” A boy in green yelled as pulled his older brother’s hand.

“You're so slow!” A boy in purple said, pulling the left hand. 

“Jeez you guys are so impatient! Were almost there” The blonde said laughing

They both pouted,looking unamused by their older brother's calm demator. 

“Haha okay okay i’ll walk a little faster,just let me feel a little nostalgic here okay?” Dream said walking a bit quicker and still behind his two younger brothers.

Everything looked the same as Dream remembered.

Every tree,bench and even some people. 

He gave him a feeling of warmth in his heart,but also left an empty feeling.

He knows there's something missing,and he wonders how that missing piece is doing. 

Dream is older,he may not exactly be wiser but he was understanding. 

That doesn't mean he doesn't hope to see the brunette again. 

Because no matter what,he brought a lot of who Dream is today. 

And in a way,even if his 13 year old self was left with pain,that pain brought here today. 

Standing tall,smiling, and happy. 

He just wished he was able to show that to him. 

They walked and wondered,Dream was just following the boys while they figured out where they were going and where to meet their loud friend. 

It wasn’t until they finally called Tommy and they got told they needed to meet at a bench near a tall tree.

“You know you found the spot when you find someone that looks like harry potter but on drugs” 

Dream laughed as the two boys looked extremely excited and practically pulled him around again. 

Then he saw it. 

“TOMMY!” 

“AYY BIG MEN! I TOLD YOU THEY WERE REAL!” 

“Yeah Tommy,wow they must be even more crazy than you” 

And then he saw it too.

-x- 

The two men noticed each other. 

The brunette with a yellow scarf that had melody notes twirling around it.

And the blond with a slitted smile.

“Hi there sunshine” 

There were tears on the edges of his eyes but there was a small smile. 

The brunette looked stunned but then gave him a big smile.

“You were right” 

“I guess sunflowers alway do look towards the sun”


End file.
